fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody, I Want To Make Sure That You Are Taken Care Of!
Prince Charming burst out of the castle in anger. "I have never been so insulted in my life!" He called out passing by a man in regal clothes black hair and sky blue eyes, and his wife, who had long red hair and teal eyes. This man was King Eric and his wife was Queen Ariel. Though he was into drinking rum like a Pirate, he was still a good King. "Now wait, wait! Prince Charming, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Eric asked. "Good luck, King Eric, in marrying her OFF!" Charming said as he left, but not before being shown that his pants were ripped and his boxers showed. "Oh God!" Eric said as he drunk his rum bottle, finding it to be empty. "So that's why all the rum in the Kingdom is gone." Eric said as he tossed his bottle to the wall and broke it. "Ariel, what are we gonna do? Every dang suitor who comes here gets rejected by Melody." Eric asked his wife. "I don't know, Eric. I just don't know." Ariel said. "Perhaps if you stopped choosing the wrong type of Princes, maybe she'd settle down." Laughed Ryan, a young man in his early twenties with long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing Narnian armor and brandishing a broadsword. "Ryan this is serious! If Melody doesn't find a husband soon, the Kingdom will be in turmoil." Ariel said in worry. "Ariel, you've got to admit that Melody has your stubborn attitude." Ryan added. "Oh, I suppose you're right Ryan. But that gives her no excuse to simply just turn away every suitor." Eric said. "Who knows? Maybe she'll find somebody she likes. It's hopeful." Ryan shrugged as he motioned for three of his companions. "Come on Rex, Robin, Donald." He said as three figures came in. The first figures was a young boy with blonde spiky hair, violet eyes, and wearing violet clothes. The second was a humanoid fox wearing green clothes and a yellow hat with a long red feather. And the last figure was a certain bad-tempered duck. Their names were Rex Owen, Robin Hood and Donald Duck. "We'd better go talk with her." Ryan said as they started to find Melody. "Melody! Melody! Melo-." They said before a German Shepard appeared holding a piece of Charming's clothes. This dog was Charlie Barkin, Melody's pet dog. "Confound it Charlie!" Eric said as he tugged a piece of Charming's pants from the dog. "So; this is why Prince Charming STORMED out!" Ariel said in realization. "Oh Mom, Daddy, Charlie was just playing with him. Weren't you Charlie? You were just playing with that self-absorbed Prince Charming, weren't you?" A beautiful feminine voice said. The voice belonged to the very beautiful Princess Melody. She was dressed in a lovely pink dress, her hair was black like a moonless night, her skin was a light pink, and she had the most beautiful and alluring teal eyes. No wonder that so many men were trying to court her. But she had quite a strong spirit. There were four other girls with her, two redheads, a girl with pink hair and pink eyes, an Asian American girl with freckles on her cheeks and a pink strand in her black hair. They were Misty Williams, Betty Barrett, Zoe Drake and Juniper Lee. "Yeah, he sure had it coming to him, Melody." Charlie said in agreement. "Oh, did he?" Eric questioned. "You have the word of Charlie B. Barkin." Charlie said smirking. "Melody, you have to stop bloody rejecting every bloody suitor who comes to call. The law says you-." Eric said as Melody began to jinx with him. "Must be married to a Prince, or gentleman's son." They said. "By your next birthday." Eric finished. "The law is wrong." Melody said as she got a bird from it's cage. "Yes I know that, but you've only got three more days!" Eric said. "Daddy, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love, just like you and Mom, Ryan and Jesse, Donald and Daisy and Robin and Marian." Melody said. "Ha ha. Yep, that's right Melody." Ryan said with pride. "Melody, it's not just about the law! I'm not going to be King forever and, I want to make sure that you're taken care of; provided for." Eric said as he placed the bird back into it's cage. Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Parodies